happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gutsy
Gutsy is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Gutsy is a light orange mountain goat who wears a helmet and stunt suit. He has a golden tooth and two horns, one of which is broken and attached with a bandage. Hence his name and appearance, Gutsy is a daredevil. He is nearly fearless and dares to do just about anything for excitement, usually extremely dangerous and thoughtless stunts. Because of his reckless behaviour, he often kills himself and others. He usually dies gruesome deaths, most of which involving his stunts. Despite his high death count, he survived in Jump For Joy, I'll Ski Your Cousin Later (debatable), Move it or Luge it!, Milk of the Cow-ard, The Big Save, Curse of the Wrappy, Flight to Unknown, and Something Old, Something News, Fastest Tree Friend in the World, Mascot in the Act and The Unknown Episode. Episodes Starring Roles #Speak of the Daredevil #Jump For Joy #Gutsy's Stunt Smoochie #Move it or Luge it! #What's the Motor? #Goat with the Flow #Hoops, I Did It Again #Wake(board) Up #Sky and By #Oh Parachute #Chopper Logic #Give Up The Goats #Record Broken #The Extreme Team #Pain Drain #Daredevil May Dare Featuring Roles #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #I Thaw That Coming #I'll Ski Your Cousin Later #Better Early Than Ever #No Sports No Service #You Can't Beach Me #Your Biggest Fan #A ray of Sunshine #Cabin Fever #At Death's Door #Flight to Unknown #Lights, Camera, Cut! #Adventures In Babysitting #Something Old, Something News #Dome Not Disturb #Catch That Bus #Naughty Bully #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Surf the Web #Rev it Up! #Crash Course #Scrappyland #Show me the Big Picture #Living Daymare #Sleeping with The Fishes #Escape Goat #Flesh Air #A Camping We Should've Gone #I'll Deal with You Later #Fallin' For You Appearances #Wild West Side #Buried Pleasure #Milk of the Cow-ard #Origin of Evil #The Big Save #E.T.M. (Extra Terrestial Monotreme) #Curse of the Wrappy #Fastest Tree Friend in the World #Scaredy Pine #The Big Three Oh! #Bunny Not Funny #Spooked and Shocked #Mascot in the Act #Nothing but Blue Skies #Three Bucks #The Unknown Episode Deaths #Speak of the Daredevil - Gets impaled by his snowboard. #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode - Run over by an ambulance. #Smoochie option 1 - Split in half by his skateboard. #Smoochie option 2 - Run over multiple times by his motorcycle. #Smoochie option 3 - Eaten by piranhas. #Wild West Side - Shot by Howdy. #I Thaw That Coming - Stabbed by Grunts. #I'll Ski Your Cousin Later - Knocked off a cliff and falls to his death ('debatable') #Better Early Than Ever - Splattered at the bottom of a cliff. #Buried Pleasure - Impaled by cactus needles. #No Sports No Service - Run over by Sporty's wheelchair. #What's the Motor? - Impaled by Flaky's quills and a spring of a mattress. #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. #Goat With the Flow - Splattered by a wave and washed into the sea. #Your Biggest Fan - Splattered into Howdy. #Hoops, I Did It Again - Squeezed through a tiny diamond ring. #A ray of Sunshine - Burns to death in his house. #Wake(board) Up - Shredded by motorboat motor. #Origin of Evil - Crushed by large canvas. #Sky and By - Crushed by Lumpy's plane. #Oh Parachute - Crushed by anvil. #Cabin Fever - Buried in snow. #E.T.M. (Extra Terrestrial Monotreme) - Bike collides into Josh. #At Death's Door - Bike crashes into ground. #Lights, Camera, Cut - Splatters on the ground. #Adventures In Babysitting - Killed in an explosion. #Chopper Logic - Impaled by silverware. #Dome Not Disturb - crashes into the dome. #Catch That Bus - Run over by school bus and motorcycle. #Naughty Bully - Run over by Wooly. #Scaredy Pine - Sliced in half by swinging blade. #Record Broken - Killed when Todd pops. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Bunny Not Funny - Killed in a car crash. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends - Hit by semi truck. #Surf the Web - Smashes into a palm tree. #Crash Course - Crushed by Crash. #Scrappyland - Impaled by crane hook. #Show me the Big Picture - Sliced by ladder. #Living Daymare - Smashes into alien ship. #The Extreme Team - Crashes into hot dog cart. #Sleeping with the Fishes - Hit by Pepper. #Nothing but Blue Skies - Splatters on the ground. #Escape Goat - Crushed by Chippy. #Flesh Air - Splatters/pierced by Sir Gron's bones. #A Camping We Should've Gone - Hits a tree while hang gliding. #I'll Deal with You Later - Implaed by his horns. #Fallin' For You - Smashed into by Flaky. #Three Bucks - Crushed by truck. #Pain Drain - Crushed by trophy. #Daredevil May Dare - Knifed by Shards. Additonal #"''Gutsy's Got Guts" promotional poster - Body torn in half and burned by fire ring stunt. Kill count *Cuddles - 1 ("Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode") *Giggles - 0 *Toothy - 1 ("Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode") *Lumpy - 1 ("Show me the Big Picture" along with Handy) *Petunia - 0 *Handy - 1 ("Show me the Big Picture") *Nutty - 0 *Sniffles - 1 ("Daredevil May Dare") *Pop - 0 *Cub - 1 ("Chopper Logic") *Flaky - 3 ("Move it or Luge it!", "What's the Motor?", "Milk of the Cow-ard") *Mole - 0 *Disco Bear - 0 *Russell - 0 *Lifty - 0 *Shifty - 0 *Mime - 0 *Cro-Marmot - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil" debatable) *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Lammy - 0 *Mr. Pickels - 0 *Ava - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Lessy - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Rocky - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Buddy - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Lary - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Mary - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Peppery - 2 ("Speak of the Daredevil", "Jump For Joy") *Snowy - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Elliott - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Cloudy - 1 ("Jump For Joy") *Robo Star - 1 ("Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode") *Hippy - 2 ("What's the Motor?" debatable, "Hoops, I Did It Again") *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Howdy - 1 ("Your Biggest Fan" along with Pierce) *Fungus - 1 ("What's the Motor?") *Guddles - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Honey - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Puffy - 1 ("Flight to Unknown") *Pierce - 1 ("Catch That Bus" along with Trippy) *Pecky - 1 ("Record Broken") *Savaughn - 1 ("Crash Course") *Flash - 1 ("Crash Course") *Platypus Aliens - 1 ("Living Daymare" along with Daydream) *Peaky - 1 ("The Extreme Team" along with The Mole) *Softy - 1 ("Daredevil May Dare") *Spicy - 1 ("Daredevil May Dare") *Sparky - 1 ("Daredevil May Dare") *Spot - 1 ("Daredevil May Dare") Trivia *He is the second character with a daredevil attitude, after Cuddles. However, he is much more reckless and dangerous. *Most of his deaths involve burning, exploding, or ironically, his guts. *He is the second character (however first character not counting Ka-Pow!) to have a golden tooth. The first one is The Rat. *Gutsy having a goatee may a pun on goats, the animal Gutsy is. Gallery Guts.png|He sure does! Daredevil.png|Gutsy snowboarding Bobsled.png|Gutsy in a bobsled Ramp.png|Gutsy's failed skateboard move Motorbike.png|A literal example of being "driven up the wall" Cannonball.png|This could not end well Jump4joy.png|Gutsy jumping on a trampoline with Peppery and Cloudy Motorcycle ride.png|Gutsy riding his motorcycle Goat flow.png|Gutsy surfing a tidal wave gutsycta.png|Gutsy character info. Wakeboarding.png|Gutsy wake boarding. Skydiving.png|Gutsy skydiving with Cuddles, Gloomy, and other friends Badge-category-1.png|Gutsy and a flaming motorcycle on a badge Extreme sneak peek 2.png|Gutsy about to perform his own Jackass stunt Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Sheep and goats Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 6 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive